


What did you think a tiger shark was Clyde?

by reevesdriver



Category: Clyde Logan - Fandom, Logan Lucky
Genre: Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver





	What did you think a tiger shark was Clyde?

“Clyde come on, it opens soon we need to gooo.” You whine tugging impatiently at your boyfriends arm in an attempt to pull him off the sofa.

“Relax, M’ comin.” He replies turning the TV of before pulling his shoes on and following you out of the trailer.

Clyde grabs his car keys off the hook on the way out as you practically drag him out of the trailer.

“Do you want me to drive?” You ask.

“It’s fine.” He shrugs climbing into the drivers side of the car.

You sat in your seat practically bouncing in excitement, you always loved aquariums and you’d always wanted to go to one sooner but Clyde was always working and when he wasn’t he was out with Jimmy so you never had the time until today.

“So where are we goin’?”

“Just drive and I’ll give you directions.”

“Ya wouldn’t need to give me directions if ya told me where we are goin’“

“It’s a surprise Clyde.”

After around 20 minutes of giving Clyde directions he finally pulled into the parking lot of the aquarium narrowing his eyes as he realised where he’d brought you. He quickly found a parking spot and turned off the engine.

“Why did you want to go here?” He asks turning to look at you.

“Because it’s a day out Clyde. We always either sit in the trailer and read or we’re working.”

“But I like reading.”

“So do I but I thought we could do something different.”

You climbed out of the car and skipped over to Clyde taking his hand in your own waiting for him to lock the car up before you began dragging him to the front of the aquarium.

You entered the main room and Clyde insisted that he pay for the both of you even though it was your idea to come out. You grabbed your passes from the cashier and joined the back of a line that was moving into the aquarium.

The room soon got dark and you felt Clyde reaching for your hand linking his fingers between yours as the crowd began to split and everyone went in different directions to see the sea life.

“What’s that?” Clyde asks dragging you over to one of the nearby tanks.

“Says here it’s a Lionfish.” You reply looking at the chart in front of the tank.

“Why does it look like that?”

“Evolution probably, or maybe for protection.”

“Looks weird.”

“I’m sure it thinks the same when it looks as us.”

Clyde turns to look at you. “I don’t think you look weird.”

“You’re not a Lionfish Clyde.”

After being dragged from tank to tank by Clyde you eventually made your way into a larger room which had the biggest tank in and you could see Clydes eyes light up when he spotted the sharks swimming around the tanks. Once again he dragged you closer to the tank and stared at all of the sharks swimming past.

“What’s this?” He asks pointing to one of the sharks that swam past.

“That’s a tiger shark.” You replied and Clyde squinted as it swam past.

You looked over at your loving boyfriend who now had a pout on his face his arms folded across his chest.

“What did you think a tiger shark was Clyde?”


End file.
